The Ice man and The Virgin
by moonshoespotter n.n
Summary: Sherlock's at rock bottom . Mycroft comforts him at home . smut ensues.


AN: hey , so this is my first ff that I've posted . It's un-beta-d so sorry for any typos and whatnot , also it's my first time writing smut so sorry if it's terrible . Anything you recognise is undoubtedly not mine . comment , rate , review . whatever . thanks for reading .

Sherlock holmes was unfathomable .

Lestrade had known him 5 years and not come close .

John had known him 2 days and learnt enough to admire him.

The only man who had ever come close had known him all his life . Had taught him of the world and its contents and its cruelty and its wonder . The only man whom he would let trace the frozen river which ran through his face . The only man who could handle and hold the unexploded mine in his mind . The only man who knew what it was like to bear his curse but overcome it , deal with it , strive with it .

The man was Mycroft Holmes .

He was ice to sherlock's fire . All those nights sherlock would drag himself home , alight with the wonder of the world . Deducing and observing and concluding . His hands whipped around him as if possessed ,plucking theories from thin air then discarding them savagely . One then another then another. The drugs helped with clarity , helped his mind bypass all the muddy water others minds stewed in and reach the higher planes of enlightenment . Mycroft would be there when he fell from his perch , when his wings failed him , when the clouds turned to lead . Mycroft would attend the fractured rudder of shoulder blade and keep quiet when his little brother emerged from the gutter.

This silence at first whispered to them both . 'What if? ...' But they quashed it . Neither of them needed it , wanted it . It was irrelevant . But Mycroft saw the indecision in the blue eyes and turned away . When he looked back all he saw were the walls his brother erected to protect himself . The next time he searched those eyes , they were already there . The feeling that : HE wanted to be the one protecting, HE wanted to be behind the walls , HE wanted to build them ,but around himself and his brother where he knew they would both be safe ,returned. This time stronger . The indecision was in his eyes now and his brother knew it ; the walls started to crack and Mycroft smiled .

The 3rd time sherlock was bad . Really bad . His head lolling on the rim of mycroft's bath he looked up and murmured 'myc , save me .' This made mycroft's walls crumble . He wanted to save his little brother, protect him but he didn't know how.

"Tell me how sher , how can I save you ? "  
>" I need ..."<br>"What , what do you need sherlock?"  
>" You . "<br>This time the indecision was not indecision at all but love , desire , affection. Mycroft abandoned the flannel he had been patting sherlock's brow with, leant down and lightly brushed his lips against his brothers forehead. Could he do this again , was this a promise of love ? He had always had a connection with his brother ; more than just siblings . Intellectual equals always rivalling each other , challenging . Giving and taking. but could he handle the pain of loss ? Mycroft warred with himself . He could not pass up the joy of redemption they would both feel .

He leaned down once more and kissed his younger brother full on the lips . He was warm , hot even . the man opened up to mycroft as he ran his tounge over his teeth and their tounges battled for dominance . This was unbearable. As a small whimper came from sherlock's mouth,and the soft splashing from sherlock's hips in the bathwater reached his ears, mycroft could take it no longer . He pulled the shorter man up out of the bath by his hips and carried him , bridal style ,to his lavish room and set him down on the silk sheets . Sherlock whimpered once more when mycroft broke contact with him and said "please myc , don't go . I want you now."  
>" Don't worry sherlock , I'll be back soon , you won't even know I'm gone"<br>When Mycroft retuned , sherlock was spread eagled on the silk sheets , snuggling his face into them . The adorable sight turning Mycroft on even more . He padded across the room and lay next to the naked sherlock .  
>" It seems , dear brother , that you are wearing way too many clothes ."<br>" It seems I am . "  
>At which point sherlock proceeded to work his slender fingers over the plethora of buttons of mycroft's three piece suit. Grazing familiar pressure points on his neck while undoing his tie causing him to sigh breathily 'sherlock...' He halted his little brothers hands and pulled him in for a desperate kiss . Mycroft took control and pushed Sherlock into the mattress his strong hands fisting into the soft black hair as his brother worked on his neck and collarbones trailing love bites but not where anyone could see .<p>

Both siblings gasped as their arousal's grazed each other . This nearly pushed mycroft over the edge .  
>"Oh god sherlock , I need you now ."<br>Sherlock looked up and his brother and saw his lust darkened eyes . The sight of sherlock's flushed cheeks and bright eyes driving mycroft into deeper lust . He could see the walls had crumbled down , mycroft and sherlock were completely united. no walls . The pleasure was almost painful .

He knew his brother had never done this before so wanted to be gentle but his lust was clouding his caution.  
>"Sherlock , can I ... can we ?"<br>"Mmm , mycroft . I need you ."  
>He lifted his fingers to sherlock's mouth . "Suck." The younger man did as he was told and coated the two fingers. Mycroft slowly prepared his brother making the detective arch onto his fingers as they curled inside him .<br>"Nnnggh myc." Sherlock mumbled  
>"What sherlock , tell me what you want ?"<br>"I want ... "  
>"What?" Mycroft almost shouted , reaching a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of sherlock .<br>"I want you to fuck me hard Mycroft . " Sherlock said , a tremor in his harsh voice sending a coil of warmth into mycroft's stomach.  
>"This will hurt a bit. But it'll be worth it ." Mycroft warned , positioning himself at sherlock's entrance , the younger man bucking up against him , moaning wantonly . "C'mooon"<br>With a moan , mycroft thrusted into the wet heat , nearly going over the edge at the tightness . "God sherlock , you are so tight , mmm so good sherlock ."  
>"Move." Sherlock commanded , his bossy nature taking over .<br>"Mm , trying to take over now are we?" Mycroft replied but obliging anyway

Thrusting in and out of sherlock at a steady pace , making him buck and moan , the cute flush and watering eyes of his lover turning mycroft on even more . "Sherlock!" He moaned , the pleasure almost becoming too much .Mycroft reached around with one hand , the other on his hip and grasped the base of his length , swirling his thumb over the head and the pre-cum that had gathered there he started pumping faster and faster , twisting near the end . When sherlock's body convulsed and he came , screaming silently, tears building in his eyes the tensed muscles against mycroft made him cry out in ecstasy "ah sherlock!" After he'd ridden out the waves of pleasure he rolled next to his brother .

In the afterglow he heard sherlock whisper "do you ever think there's something wrong with us myc? Isn't this wrong "  
>And mycroft pondered this for a second , drowsiness now taking over .<br>"People think we don't care sherlock. All lives end , all hearts are broken , caring is not an advantage sherlock, caring about any of them is useless . But caring for you , about you . Is not . Because we are the same you and me . And I shall always care for you. I know you will never break my heart. "  
>Sherlock turned and nuzzled into the older man's shoulder mumbling something that sounded distinctly like<br>"I love you , myc." He threw an arm across mycroft's chest while the older brother cradled him in his strong protective arms . The walls were around both of them now . The world could not destroy them . And that is how they drifted to sleep : contented and safe. The ice man and the (not any more ) virgin.


End file.
